The present invention relates to a leak detector. The invention relates more particularly to a detector using a secondary pump having a high compression ratio and making it possible to measure very large leaks by operating in "counter-current" mode, as well as large leaks, with good sensitivity and excellent pumping speed, and therefore a short response time.